Trinity's story
by Samskii
Summary: Trinity is an original vampire/demon who has a past life she cant remember but she finds out about it later and has to choose between both lifes.
1. Chapter 1

[ part 1 ]

My name is Trinity-Selene Erberus.  
I was an 18-year-old girl living in a small town. One Friday night I was out  
with my friends in a group like a typical teenager should be when the night  
started to fall. The mist started to thicken; my group of friends trailed off  
leaving me behind. With a sigh I started to walk back through the woods.  
Different sounds started to happen as I was walking through the darkness on my  
own.  
The mist was so thick I couldn't really see what was in front of me. After  
walking a mile or so I heard footsteps behind me. I tuned back and started to  
walk a little faster, the footsteps got louder and louder, I started to run  
down the cobble path. I slipped and cut my hands and knees and grazed my face,  
feeling the blood drip from my hands and knees, I suddenly got threw into the  
tree. The mist was still thick, the only thing I could see was jet black  
eyes.  
I gasped when the face became clear, struggling to speak or move, he spoke,  
but it wasn't in a language i had heard before. He smelt the air smelling my  
blood. I tried to break free but he was much stronger and he wasn't alone.  
There was another figure with him, she how ever spoke English, she also smelt  
my blood, and her eyes and face started to change. I saw her fangs, i knew  
what she was, she was a vampire.  
She assured they ment no harm, I frowned thinking how can I trust her. She  
sunk her teeth into my wrist, I screeched. She bit into her wrist and placed  
it against my mouth, her blood trickled into my mouth. The male figure bit  
into my neck and I passed out. When I woke up I was on a chamber floor, cold,  
damp and hungry, no clue on what had happened, the vampire figure came back,  
she picked me up off the floor and snapped my neck.  
20 minuets or so I woke up, I crouched down as a growl escaped my lips, it had  
shocked me and I jerked up and leant against the wall. I spoke in almost a  
growl.  
"Who are you and what do you want." I screeched out, she looked up at me and  
said she needed more people for her coven, she was a vampire and her minion  
was a demon. With the vampire and demon blood inside me it made me stronger, I  
could have easily broke out but didn't. When she had gone I took my chance to  
escape, which succeeded. I got out the castle only bumping into a male figure;  
my eyes jet black looked at him. I hung my head low and apologised, he put his  
hand on my arm, I looked up there was a bond I trusted him straight away,  
Which was not normal for me as i never trust people i just meet.  
I introduced myself to him, and he did the same, his name was Hades. He knew  
what had happened when I explained, he took me under his wing and made me his  
child. After giving me a place to live in the underworld introducing me to his  
family, I felt finally at home, my past of being human was gone, trust of  
people vanished. After living for many years with Hades, I trained becoming  
strong, I finally found that I have the power to all elements. I soon made a  
training camp called camp Darkblood.  
After hours of training's I returned back to my chamber to only find my window  
had been opened. I crouched down before seeing out the corner of my eye, i saw  
a phoenix bird perched on my mirror, i stood up normal looking at him, i  
walked over to him with a smile, he had a name tag that stated he was called  
Flame. I sat down on my bed reading a letter that had come with him. IT stated  
i should have a animal protector who had my back at all time, i laughed a  
little knowing i wouldn't need him, but it was a lovely idea, Flame followed  
me around the abyss, he was very popular with the rest of the Erberus family.  
Climbing over the rocks i sat down at the top watching the river Styx


	2. Chapter 2

[ part 2 ]

Camp Darkblood

I made Camp Darkblood bigger, for more spells and fighting equipment. I started to train harder, using all the elements I was given a necklace from the goddess of the night Nyx, she couldn't fully understand why a half demon vampire could receive the powers to all elements. She how ever then thought me some of her magic power's, training hard Flame came into the training room handing me a letter from Hade's, I walked across the abyss until I got to his chamber, I knocked and walked in. He was going through the rules of the family, on what jobs needed to be done, I didn't mind helping out, he was my new father, he treated me like his own, I was grateful. However Hade's walked with me to camp Darkblood, he walked inside and watched me train, he was pleased on how much I had learned with in the few months I had been there.  
I sat down after training and spoke with him, it pleased me a lot knowing he was impressed with my abilities. He noticed flame from the corner of his eyes. I had explained that flame had came from the goddess Nyx. He didn't seem to mind the fact I was given a phoenix bird, walking back to Hades chamber we spoke about me remembering my past life, I thought about it hard and couldn't remember a thing, I just remembered from my transformation, he nodded. I kissed his cheek and told him I was going back to training camp, he seemed pleased on how hard I was working. I was lucky to have a close father who looked after me and took me in, being a part of his family pleased me.  
I walked out the chamber and down the abyss to the training camp, I started to carry on practising, I used air, spirit, water and earth. Pleased with what I had trained I decided I was going to finish for the day and spend some time with my new family. Flame followed me back to my chamber I found a training book that Nyx had given me. A small smiled spreaded across my face this was in order to keep my vampire side alive, Nyx and Hades was two of the first people I trusted, they helped along with my training and my strength. The more I trained the more I needed different objects, Hades had gotten the minions to sort camp Darkblood out putting everything I needed in there, it was a lot of help for me.  
He knew how much it ment to me, I was placed in my first battle and won, the months of hard practising had been useful, Flame was on the side watching closely keeping an eye out for other enemy's watching making sure I was ok and didn't need any help. I had forgotten about the pendant around my neck, it wasn't until after the battle, the enemy tried to take it off me but had burnt him catching some of my skin, it wasn't painful as nothing ever hurt anymore. I forgot about not feeling anything, not being able to cry, to feel pain, I did wonder why I couldn't remember anything before my transformation. I wasn't really bothered about it. Days and days of training I decided to go to earth to go shopping, I walked to Hades chamber and left a note telling him I was going to earth and how long I was going for, I walked to my chamber and started to pack. I watched the minions leaving making my way out into the hall, I looked around noticing no one was there, I found out I could orb so I orbed myself to earth into a quiet spot.  
I looked around placing my glasses on as I walk through the shade. I noticed the street's were quiet. I walked into the mall, it was empty, and I was shocked. I though the mall, I smelt the air, something wasn't right. I heard voices and footsteps, I walked and hid behind the door listening to what was going on, I knew no matter how many of them there was id still be able to take them out.


	3. Chapter 3

[ part 3 ]

The girl in the black cape

I heard what the plan was. I gasped a little knowing humans were being turned into vampires to help in the coven. I knew whom they were talking about, hearing her voice echo through the mall, it was she, the vampire who turned me, her minion called her Serenity. My body started to shake. I placed my hood up on my cape and blended in with the shadows.  
They started to walk back down the hall to get to the room where everyone was. I followed them quietly. One minion caught my arm. I turned around quickly my hand around his throat I slammed him into the door and bit into his neck. My demon blood ran through his body sending him weaker, I snapped his neck and ripped him limb by limb.  
I didn't bother hiding or burning his body parts knowing he couldn't ever come back with the demon blood in his body. I started to walk to the room where everyone was, my cape still on, my eyes turned jet black. I heard screaming. I knew the transformation was happening. I burst into the door, a loud growl ripped out.  
I walked to the minions and attacked them making them weak. Calling on the elements to help and slow things down. I managed to cast a spell getting everyone into safety. Serenity was walking down the hall screaming on why had all the screams had stopped. I placed my hood back on which fell off when I had been fighting against the other minions.  
I hunched my back with the hood up. I sat on the chair. She rushed through the door after seeing her minion I thought at the time whom was her actual brother that had been killed. She looked with anger in her voice. I saw her face change through the window; she walked up behind me with a knife in her hand screeching the girl in the black cape will die.  
Just before the knife touched me I turned around and threw her against the wall. Another loud growl escaped my lips. My pendant started to glow, and my eyes still jet black, my hand tightened around her neck dragging her up the wall. I pulled her away and threw her half way down the hall. I looked at her minions casting a spell on them not hearing or seeing a thing.  
I walked out and slammed the door shut. She got up and ran after me I pushed her out the way making her fly to the floor. She was shocked seeing I was stronger, my body started to rise, and the skies went dark as the sky's rumble. I speak in a firm but all most a growl.  
"What do you think you are doing, and why." She stood back up. Pulling out another knife, she threw it at me, it hovered inches from my face. I laughed as I called air turning the knife around flying back into her direction the knife landed in her shoulder. She growled out trying to take it out of her shoulder. I laughed one loud evil laugh knowing she wasn't able to, after calling air the knife was in my command.  
The only way it would come out is if I took it out for her. She told me in the end that she wanted to be the only ruler. I laughed a few times at her pathetic attempts. She finally realised I was the one she had turned. She was shocked to see how strong and fast I was, she couldn't understand it, I told her who my father was soon as I had said Hades she laughed not believing me.  
I glared at her making a gateway back into time letting her vision the fact I was Hades daughter. Her smile and laugh stopped, she looked at me. I closed the time portal, she was unable to understand, and knowing her plan there was no possible way for her other then to kill her. The sky ripped open as my body started to rise, the wind picked up, and the doors to the mall smashed open, thunder and lightning started.  
I took the knife out of Serenity, I picked her up by her throat and a growl escapes my lips. I ripped her heart out and ate it, I ripped her limb by limb, I clicked my fingers as a fire started I threw her body on the burning fire. I walked back into the room where her minions were. I compelled them making them turn nice, they walked out as nothing happened. I went back into time making the mall full and busy again, hiding in the shadows a grin spreaded a cross my face, happy I ended someone who thought she could take over and happy no one got hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

[ part 4 ]

Dear Diary

Trinity made her way home and into her room, she got her diary from under her bed. It was new, perfect time to write in it, she took a deep sigh and picked her pen up opening the page, she looked at the page for more then five minuets. Biting her lip gently she finally put her pen to the paper and wrote in her neat handwriting.

Dear diary  
My name is Trinity I am eighteen years old who has recently become a vampire/demon, that night is one I shall remember, it was dark, cold and foggy night. One I wish not to remember but being who I am means I shall remember that night for the rest of my immortal life. Trinity sighed while writing the next part. Becoming what I am isn't bad; I have a new father Hades, who is simply amazing. He took me in when I needed shelter and love. Now I am the daughter of Hades, I live in the underworld with Hades and his family. Remembering my past life is difficult remembering how my parents was, However I only knew my father, if you can call him that. Trinity frowns at the thought. A father who never listened, who never really cared, who thought of himself and no one or nothing in his life.

Iv often said I am a daddy's girl, I am loyal to my family and the friends I have made.  
My appearance is medium height, long brown hair, and hazel eyes. With my new cool powers my image can change as I wish.  
Trinity smiles and bites the tip of her pen, thinking how to describe 'The new her' Taking the pen out her mouth and placing it back onto the paper, as she begins to write again. Today I found out that I have the power to all the Elements. Having a goddess as your godmother comes in handy. She chuckled and placed a hand on her pendant. My father was training with me, for my age and being a new born Vampire/Demon, he says im strong and fast, which I found good, having two left feet at school P.E lessons really wasn't helpful. She bites her lip looking up at the clock. Trinity pauses for a moment hearing footsteps moving towards her chamber, she placed her pen in her diary and closed it. She stood up and walked to the door opening it, she finds on of her fathers' minions holding a class of ice cold blood. Trinity smiled and took the glass from the minion who was called Jex, as he said in his polite husky voice.  
"Master Hades sent you this drink, knowing you wouldn't walk into the kitchen yourself." He smiled and turned to leave. My reply was.  
"Tell father I said thank you, I shall enjoy this when I W… read a few books." I smiled and shut the door behind me. Taking a sip of the ice-cold blood. Works a treat for someone who has been working hard today. She smiled to herself walking back over to her bed picking her diary up. Iv recently learned that I have two sides to me, one side is a good side and the other is my bad side. My moods shift time to time, which is who I am now. She frowns while she writes. Having mood swings like the weather isn't all bad, I can call on all the Elements to help me in my path. However I can go from nice Trinity to bitch in o.2 seconds. It was great having my own training room, I could practice my powers when I pleased, being me was easier then it ever was. She looked over at her bed side table thinking what else to add she saw a photo of her and her best friend with a sigh she placed her pen back down and started to write. There was this guy called Channing, he was my best friend since I can remember. I grew up with him, our mothers lived next door to each other, we became really close, he was like a brother to me, he was my hero and the most important part my best friend, my whole world. She under lined those last words. Remembering her past life she started to write down. I spent my life growing up with Channing. He was an angel; it was really fun growing up with an angel. She gulped. That night when I became when I am now was the first night we wasn't with each other, which was unlike us, we wouldn't spend a day part. That frightful night was the worse experience of my life. Although on the other hand it was the best, I now have an amazing family. I have super strength, and very fast. That is a good point, I can teleport to any place I wish, or teleport anyone or anything. The fire Element is the most Element I use. Before I orb out my body sets on fire as a red mist forms around me, this is one of the coolest things I have ever experienced, for a recent new born this shouldn't have happened but I am lucky to have this happen to me. My New World has more things then any one could imagine. I haven't 100% found out what most of my powers, or how far they can go, I have been told they will come to me when the time is right. Trin shakes her head and mumbles. When the time is right, what is that supposed to mean. However I do know my good and bad sides.

In a fluffy cloud bubble she wrote, My good side - I am very friendly and loving whom has a very caring side for my species. I can read people like they are a book I have read over a million times. I speak my mind, which is a plus for anyone, if I don't like anyone, or what he or she have or are doing I shall say it. Im not the girl to keep my mouth shut in a situation. I am very confident I always have and I assume I always will be. I love to have fun practising my powers are pretty cool. My strength is a good point for me.

With a smirk Trinity did another fluffy cloud bubble which she wrote. My bad side – I don't really let my bad side come out to play as much as it wants to. My teeth are razor sharp that can snap through any bone if wished so. My eyes change colour. She wrote with a cheeky smirk. They go from Black as the night to White as snow, my skin lighten. The weather changes depending on my mood. I am strong and I can be powerful, well look who my father is. My temper however isn't great. I have red mist surrounding me, the sky's rip open as the skies get dark.


	5. Chapter 5

[ part 5 ]

Coming Home.

After Trinity writing in her diary she came into a deep thought, she looked out the window, it suddenly came to her, she needed to go back home, she needed to go back and see how everything had fallen a part without her. Its something she thought, its something she felt, she hated being away from her twin sister, she hated being away from her best friend, they was the only ones who understood her. Trinity hurried over to her draws and grabbed some clothes, she got her case and started to pack, suddenly her head snapped up, she heard someone walking towards her chamber. She wasn't secretive on what she was doing, she knew who it was, she knew he would come. After she packed she opened her door to see Hades looking at her, he seemed a little upset on the fact she didn't go and see him, she smiled at him

"Please come in" she said softly, she knew it wasn't going to be permanent. That wasn't her life, this was her life now, her home, her family. Moving to the side letting Hades walk in, his minions waiting outside the room. She frowns and shuts the door behind her. She sat on the chair next to him, she looked up at him and spoke in a soft tone.

"Father, im so sorry I was about to come to you and tell you what I was about to do." She looked at him, and smiled warmly. "I know you under stand that I need to go back for the sake of myself and those I love." She placed a hand on his as she started to talk. Hades made so much sense and agreed to her decision. He hugged her tightly and told her everything would be ok, of course she believed him, why wouldn't she? He was her father, the only one who loved her as his own real born daughter.

After Hades helped her get all her things ready, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair up and topped her make up, which was one humanity thing she has left, her looks. She brushed through her long blonde hair, her blue eyes glazed, her red lips glossy looking. She walked back out into her room and smiled towards her father, she kissed his cheek before getting her case.

Trinity didn't like goodbyes so it was easy this way. She walked out into the hallway and looked around, seeing the minions watching her every move. She looked back into her chamber and spoke in a upset voice.

"Love you dad, ill be back in a few days." She closed her eyes and orbed herself into her old bedroom, she looked around to see nothing had changed, she gasped when she saw a pile of letters on the side of her bedroom draw.

Trinity walked over to the bed and sat down, she heard movement down stairs knowing her sister was in, she knew it wouldn't be a long time before she came up and welcomed her back home. She picks the pile of letters, she bit her lip softly, she knew who's hand writing it was, she smiled a little but her eyes looked like she was about to cry, with a deep sigh she picks one up and opens it. She started to read the letter; she paused for a second and looked at the door.

Her beautiful blue eyes, all glossy as if she would cry, a little blood filling the corner of her eyes. Although she couldn't cry with real tears but blood tears, it wasn't a nice look, she hated it, but it was a part of what she was, she heard the door handle move, she placed the letter down on the side and stood up with a smirk. The door swings open, a scream of happiness filled the whole room. With in a second Trinity was on the floor her twin so happy to see her. She wrapped her arms around her and said softly "Oh Katherine it's so good too see you again, I have missed you so much." She kissed Katherine's forehead before hugging her even tightly. After having her sisterly reunion with Katherine, she sat down with her sister on the bed and holds her hand tightly, she saw the happiness on her face, she knew there was something different about Katherine, she tilted her head and frowned. Suddenly she gasps. "Oh my god Katherine your immortal." Was all she said in a shocked, upset and angry voice, she hated the fact that her sister was one of her. Trinity quickly stood up gripping hold of her necklace "Wha- What about Channing?" she stuttered out, if they got her twin, would they have really got her best friend to? Different thoughts scrambled in her brain, she looked at her sister with wide eyes, and her voice changed full with worry. "Katherine! Speak to me" She yelled out, she saw her stunned Katherine was when I said I knew what she was. She looked confused as well as shocked.

Kneeling down in front of her she said in a softer tone this time. "Honey I know what you are, because I am one also." She looked at her sisters face for her reaction, she chuckled a little, she stood up and flicked through her letters, she looked over at Kath "They are all from Channing" she looked down feeling a little upset.

Katherine walked over to her and took her hand in hers. She spoke to me softly.

"I heard what had happened, your new father came to see me, he knew I wanted to be like you. We are twins we do everything together, yes he wrote all those, he still lives next door but never goes out." Kath pushed me down on the bed and looked out the window before looking back at me. Her eyes met mine. "He isn't human." I gasped and shot up like a bullet hitting the wall, my face changed to angry looking.

"What do you mean Kath, what happened? When was all this? You must tell me everything and I mean everything."

Katherine told me everything on what had happened, on what I missed, I was shocked and upset on how I missed it all. How could so much fall apart with out me here? Was I really that needed and wanted? Should I stay to try and ravel it all out and sort this mess that was caused because of me? So many questions, so little answers, with a sigh I looked at Kath. "I think we should go see Channing." Walking over to the window looking out. She told me Channing wasn't in he was out, with a sigh I placed a hand on the glass of the window, all of a sudden I jerked back. I was shocked to see the image of my father now Hades standing there, a smile spreads across my face, however Kath couldn't see him. I knew he was checking in on me, making sure it wasn't too much for me. Knowing deep down he would have pulled me straight back to the underworld, he didn't like it when I was upset.

She looks back over to Kath when Hades image faded into the back ground, she walked over to the bed and sat back down, she leans into her sister and smiles. "Iv missed you a lot Kath, Im glad Iv saw you again." Trinity knew she couldn't stay longer then a week, it wasn't fair on everyone, and the one who it would effect the most of all it would hurt her. With a sigh she placed a smile back on her face, she didn't want her twin too see her upset, she looked over at Kath "Lets get something to eat, im getting rather hungry." She laughed as her stomach growled. Trinity could eat human food as well as immortal food, she hated stating she was a cold blooded killer, as much as Trinity enjoyed her immortal life she hated being known or classed as the 'The cold blooded killer.'

After a long afternoon catching up with her sister. Trinity went out into the village with her sister, she looked at Channing's house as she walked by. She saw a figure in the window; she stopped and looked in side. She looked at her sister and spoke to her in her soft toned voice

"I thought you said he was out?" He is in there she thought to herself, she thought to herself, is it because he didn't want too see me? Is it because of what I am? Is it because he doesn't like me anymore? Before I could think anymore my mind wondered off, I rushed up to he door and opened it. She walked upstairs. She looked at his door for a split second before seeing the door handle turned. She locked her eyes on his, she froze like she was frozen in time, although she is immortal she felt flocks of butterflies flapping into her stomach, with a deep breath she looked and smiled at him, before she knew it she felt arms wrap around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Channing, im so happy to see you again." She spoke so fastly at him, she was going ten to a dozen, he placed a finger on her lips to shut her up. She chuckled to herself. "Sorry." Was all she could mumble out. It had been months since she saw her best friend; she hated it so much, from being with him 24/7 to not seeing him at all made everything so much worse. She wasn't the only one with a secret, he wasn't 'human' as he once was, after those years of living next door to him she had no idea what he was, neither did he. His secret had come out around the same time as my changing. He had no way of letting me know he however took me to one side and explained all from every last detail. Looking at him shocked, she tried to speak, but no words came out, Kath came over and lent against me, to keep my balance up, looking at Channing she finally spoke.

"You're an angel." She finally stuttered out, she was more shocked then ever. When did this happen? How did this happen? What caused it? So many questions rushed around in her mind, she stood there motionless, she was quiet as she just stared at him, all those questions filling her mind, thinking to herself, how could she not see this? How could she have not known. Trinity finally came around and smiled towards him, she knew that he saw how shocked she was, she bit down on her lip thinking did he act like this when he found out I was immortal? There wasn't a time that went by that she didn't think of him or Kath for that matter, she always spoke to Hades about them, what they are like, what they look like, he of course already knew, why wouldn't he? He was Hades after all, after a few hours passed herself, Channing and Kath walked to the park and sat down in the quiet part talking about what had happened, what they had missed. Trinity was finally glad to have the two people she loved more then the world back into her life.


	6. Chapter 6

The Visit

It was a-mid cold night but of course I couldn't feel it, it was my first time home for months. Trinity lays on her bed, her kind doesn't sleep of course they don't need to, she closed her eye lids and laid still listening to everything she could hear from two blocks down. She could hear her twin in her room playing on the Xbox. She chuckled a little when she heard her sister started to curse at who ever she was playing against. Trying to focus on everything she heard tvs from bedrooms and living rooms from each house, she flickered through each one, she tutted when she heard one, it was boring, well that is what she thought. After a few hours passed by she heard the floor creek, she twitched a little but thought nothing to it, she thought it was her twin sneaking into her room. Trinity sensed someone in the room with her. She knew it wasn't her twin or her best friend, she opened her eyes quickly looking up. She saw a woman's figure and shot out of bed, she stood up and leans against the wall, she spoke in a shocked but weary voice.  
"Who are you?" Trinity didn't know this woman from Adam to Eve, she knew she wasn't there to hurt her. She spoke in a soft velvet voice; she explained who she was and why she has come to see me. Her name was Nyx she is my godmother, with a sigh I sat down next to her, I wasn't sure what to say, what to do, or even how to act. Trinity knew who Nyx was, and who she was, but different thoughts ran through her mind; she had a confused look on her face, she couldn't understand why she had come now? Why on the first night of me being back home, didn't she trust me? Didn't she realise I came here with no harm? Maybe I was being stupid, of course she knows I wouldn't cause harm, well she should seeing as she was my godmother, a smile spreads across my face, I wrap my arms around her and hugs her tightly.  
"Iv missed you Nyx." was all she said, she didn't know what too say, she still felt an idiot not realising who she was. After a few hours of speaking with Nyx Trinity settled and wasn't feeling so much of an idiot. She tilted her head and looked up and Nyx, she spoke in a soft but a little worried voice. "  
Don't you think it has gone a little quiet, a few hours a go I could hear the tvs from two blocks down, and my twin in her room on her Xbox and now all I hear it nothing." Trin stood up and walked to the window it was pitch black and foggy. She pulled back from the window a little, a flash back of that night when she was changed came rushing to her mind, and she gasped a little. She shook her head and walked back to the window, she looked up at the sky black as coal but pretty and sparkling with stars. She looked down at the garden, she looked carefully seeing movement near the tree, she squinted her eyes a little, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, could it be? Was it? Was she going mad? She frowns and presses her face to the window and looks down, she saw his face clear as day, and she gasped and pulled her self from the window. She felt a hand on her, she screamed a little before she turned quickly, her body was shaking a little, her eyes was glossy like she was about to cry, she couldn't understand it, could it be was all she though.  
Nyx took her arms around me pulling me safe, she calmed me down, and rubbing my face from the now appeared wet flannel. She placed it on my forehead although I couldn't feel it as such it did help a little. She saw how much of a wreck I was now she looked into my eyes, asking what had I saw, what was wrong. I opened my mouth but nothing would come out, I couldn't say it, all that was coming out was stutters. She wasn't afraid for herself but for her twin, her best friend, what would she do? How could she help, it was all a fuzzy thought in her head. Trinity looked at the wall, she couldn't speak or look at Nyx right now, she couldn't understand, why now? What did she do so wrong? Questions up on questions entered her mind she suddenly pulled back. Within a second she was out her bedroom door running along the landing, she swung Katherine's door open to find an empty room, the window wide open, she Xbox just on standby, the carpet scuffled. She ran to the window and looked out, she sensed Nyx was behind her, she heard her gasp, she looked around, she looked at Nyx her eyes met hers, she spoke in her velvet tone. I stood there, shocked, my body was shaking, a scream of frustration and upset belled out my mouth. In a flash Nyx was in front of me, her hand over my mouth to stop my scream, my body still shaking, she tried to soothe me down, after a few minuets she took her hand away telling me to clam down. Trinity's neck snapped up, she looked at the bedroom door hearing footsteps running up, she knew who it was. Nyx moved out the way, she saw Channing standing there, he was shocked and looked clear he was upset on hearing my scream. He wrapped his arms around me, he asked me what was wrong, again I opened my mouth but nothing came out, my body finally stopped shaking. I took a gulp, I pulled back, my face cold as stone, my eyes dark as night, I looked between Channing and Nyx for about a minuet.  
"This is war, no one will come into my house and take my twin for revenge." Before I could stop myself a growl escaped my lips, standing they're thinking. Great just great, the one side I didn't want either one seeing was coming out, the monster inside of me was getting grasp of my anger, holding onto it, sucking the life out of it, making me more angry. I knew whom what and where my sister might be, but why now? What has caused this? Who was the master mind triggering it off?  
Trinity took a deep breath, she looked at Channing and Nyx.  
"Im so sorry about that." She looked down after apologising, she was ashamed she let her anger get the best of her, her twin was her life, she needed to get her, and she needed to make sure she was safe. Trinity was the one person who would give her life up for someone she loved, she would do anything to get them back safely, she knew her twin could look after herself, she also knew her sister had a secret about her new life she wasn't letting on. Everything ran through her mind right about now, she couldn't understand it, she didn't want too, but she had too, for the sake of her twin. She walks over and sits down on the bed and sighs.  
"Why didn't this happen to me?" She looked down at the floor and sighed again, Chan and Nyx sat on each side of me. I placed my hand in there's and squeezed, I knew what I was going to do, and that was save her sister, but right now I need to think, I needed a plan, did I really need an army behind me? Trinity paused for a second thinking to herself, of course they will have more then one with them, they won't be alone, with a sigh she looked at the window. She thought deeply, what do I need to do, the one person who sprung to mind was her father, and Nyx stood up and spoke in her soft velvet voice.  
"You need to seek Hades and decide what you are going to do." She knew what I was thinking, she was right I did, father would know, looking up at her.  
"I know." Was all she said, she couldn't think of anything else too say, she didn't mean too be rude, she stood up letting go of Channing's hand.  
" Please excuse me." She said in a strange tone, wasn't so much angry but upset and mixed, it wasn't like Trinity, she tucked her hair behind her ear and went to her room. She stood in front of the window, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was now windy outside, and she couldn't concentrate. She was trying to mind read her twin something they used to do years back when they was little, she though for a second more, nothing, she frowned and sat down. Where on earth could she be?


End file.
